I really do love you, aniki
by Astrozombiee
Summary: My aniki, I love him the most, out of everyone in the world, he means everything to me, and he loves me too' More than just brothers? I think so. Lemony goodness included


'I Really Do Love You, Aniki'

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, but I guess I own this by me =D

Hey peoples =D

Another story for you~

Yes, Sasuke's part at the start is _extremely_ childish, the vocab is poor, he's a 9 year old child, leave him alone =]

But he ages…. Eventually ;P heh

**Sasuke, age 9**  
**Itachi, age 13**

Enjoy!

* * *

My aniki, I love him the most, out of everyone in the world, he holds me when I am scared, or when the monster under the bed tries to attack me. I love my aniki the most. He protects me when the boys at the academy tease me for having no parents and when the evil witches scrape their fingernails across my windows at night (aniki says that it is just the tree branches, but I know better!). He helps me when I have trouble with my homework and if some crazy girl comes and annoys me. I really do love my aniki, he means everything to me, and he loves me too. Aniki tells me that he'll hold me, protect me, help me and love me forever and ever. I wouldn't trade my brother for anything. I really do love him.

He's always been there for me, looking after me when I had no one else, tou-san and kaa-san died last year in a fire that wiped out the whole of my clan… I was only 8 then, now I'm 9. Aniki told me that night to stay at a friend's house, if he didn't, I would have died too. Aniki was meant to be there when the fire started but went to the shops to buy some ice-cream, he said he was hungry. If he wasn't hungry I would have been left alone… All alone… With no one…

Aniki told me not to think that way anymore, that those thoughts will hurt me and aniki doesn't like to see me hurt. Hehe, like when I fell over a while ago and scraped my knee, aniki was so worried! He was rushing about everything to find the first-aid kit, only to discover that he never replaced it after… Last year. But then he went out and brought some band aids and kissed my knee better and it was all fixed! He really does mean the world to me; I would do anything to see aniki happy, he never smiles much anymore. Sometimes when we are playing around he will suddenly go serious and say 'sorry Sasuke,' and run out of the room. He tells me not to think bad thoughts about last year and yet he remembers at the most random moments, it's like he suddenly remembers that he has to play serious all the time. I love my aniki, I really do, but he shouldn't keep all his thoughts inside of him, they'll make him into a bad person.

Aniki said I'm his dream-catcher, when I sleep with him it makes all his bad dreams go away, he's not afraid anything when I'm with him. But really he's my dream-catcher, when I sleep by myself, (I have only tried twice since last year) I have really bad nightmares.

I remember the screams of my family being burnt alive, I remember them screaming for someone to help them, I remember standing there frozen like a statue watching the jaws of death swallow up everyone I knew, I remember aniki telling me to run, run as far away as I could, I remember aniki telling me it would all be okay, I remember seeing the charcoaled bodies on the ground and my tears of pain wondering what I did to deserve this and aniki holding and not letting me see anymore, but not much after that. I was a zombie for a while, but aniki made me better. Now I have to help aniki, be his dream-catcher to make sure the bad dreams don't come to him, because I love my aniki and aniki loves me.

* * *

**Sasuke age 13. Itachi age 17**

"Aniki, I'm home!" I take off my shoes and place them on the shoe rack. Aniki and I have been living together by ourselves now for 5 years; it doesn't really bother either of us, actually we prefer it.

Since we are both underage, we have somebody come by twice a week to make sure we are okay and don't need anything. They tried to split us up after the fire killed off our clan but Itachi wouldn't have that, and neither would I to be honest, to be split up after what happened calls for disaster.

Since Itachi is the eldest child he received all our parents money _and _all of ours clans wealth, as a matter of fact, we are stinking, filthy rich. We can do what we want, when we want and no one can argue with us. So of cause aniki hired the best lawyer our money could get, can you guess what happened? Of cause we were able to live on our own as long as someone came past to check up on us regularly.

Speak of the devil…

"Ahh… Sasuke-chan, how are you? It's good to see you again" I frown at the use of 'chan', bastard.

Meet Kakashi-san, devil social worker, and the Uchiha households' frequent visitor and supervisor. Kakashi-san is the worker who was appointed to check up on us, I take back that part about somebody coming past twice a week, Kakashi-san practically lives here. Most nights it's just for dinner, and on weekends; lunch.

"I'm good thanks, Kakashi-san, how are you?" Now I don't mean to make conversation with the devil, but if I don't he pester and bugs me for the rest of the night.

"I'm fantastic. Today I saw Iruka-chan and stalked him around…" Zoning Kakashi-san out, nodding and 'hn'ing where appropriate, I track my way into the kitchen where I can smell an appetizing aroma of herbs and spices, aniki seems to love spicing things up.

In the kitchen, aniki notices my presence and the all too cheerful devil raving on about his precious 'dolphin-chan', and gives me a smirk.

I give a lustful smile back and walk over to my aniki, "Mmm… Nii-san, this smells sooo good." I smell the pan where the spicy aroma is coming from, spaghetti and meatballs tonight for dinner, yum. "I love meatballs!" I stare up at aniki's face, so close to mine, too bad Kakashi-san is here, I'm horny.

And nii-san notices.

"Well, if you behave you can have them later on, If not you go hungry." Damn Nii-san, acting all playful,

"But I'm always good." I pout, "I do everything I'm meant to do and I always help you out, please aniki?" I'm practically begging, I really want nii-san _now_.

"Later. Go set the table, otouto."

Sighing, I retrieve the utensils and go into the dining room to set the table.

* * *

Itachi POV

That Sasuke… As soon as he walked into the room I knew what he wanted, his eyes… Every time he is in the mood, he has this look in his eyes; lust. The way he stalked over to me, God, he truly is a work of art, beautiful, so beautiful.

He knows we cannot do anything if Kakashi-san is around, yet he continues to push, does he want us to be separated? Is sex really that important to him?

No, he is just a teenager, with too many hormones that he cannot control, and I'm the only one around to help him, it's to be expected.

A voice raises me out of my thoughts,

"Do you really intend to not allow Sasuke-chan dinner, Itachi?" Kakashi-san voices with no hint of curiosity at all, he already knew the answer,

"No, I never intended that at all."

* * *

Sasuke POV

"Good-bye, Sasuke-chan! Be a good boy now, do your homework, brush your teeth and go straight to bed! I'll see you tomorrow-

"Haven't you already been here twice this week?" I mumble to myself, stupid Kakashi-san.

"-and goodnight boys!" Smiling and waving frantically Kakashi-san walks home.

Trying extremely hard _not_ to slam the door shut I lean against the said door and look up at my aniki. I love my aniki very much, I would do anything for him, he is so handsome, so gorgeous and all mine. Aniki means the world to me, to make him happy is what I live for, without him I would have been dead long ago, he kept me sane when all was dead and gone. I owe him my life.

"Now, nii-san?" I look up at him desperately, how much longer do I have to wait to show him just how much I love him, how much he means to me?

Again with that smirk.

"Now Otouto."

* * *

Ita POV

A small pair of lips latch onto mine, hands in my hair pulling my face against his, tongue thrusting into my mouth rubbing against my own tongue trying to get me to play along. Just because I gave him the go ahead doesn't mean that I can give everything to him. _He has to earn it_.

Pushing my body further into the wall behind me, a whimper escapes the horny teenager in front of me, seems like he wants me to play along. Why not…

Moving my tongue to play along with the smaller raven's one, I grab hold of his waist and spin us around slamming the lithe body against the wall. A gasp escapes the trapped teen and so I take advantage of this and play with his bottom lip, biting it and receiving whimpers as a reward.

"What's wrong Sasu-chan?" I ask mocking.

I push my tongue past his lips with ease, playing war against his tongue, his rubbing against mine, seems like he wants to play seme. Heh, no such luck my little _uke_.

I remove my tongue from his mouth and start to forcefully attack his lips, teeth clashing against one another, our dire desires seeping through and taking shape in an unclean, desperate kiss, moulding into an inevitable response of our love for one another.

Sasuke can never really hold himself back, he never could. Always wanting to take the lead, to show myself how much he loves me.

_Don't worry little brother, I do know and I love you just as much, if not more._

Our kisses becoming desperate and out of control, I remove my lovers shirt and attack his neck, he will never know how much I rely on him, it's almost uncontrollable how much I need him all the time, almost unbelievable that if Sasuke didn't survive the fire, even in death I would have never seen him again, after starting that fire I'm destined for hell. Living here on Earth without my little brother is already living in hell if he isn't near me. I love him; I always have and always will.

After another bite on his neck he yells in pain, I lick over the new wound in an apology.

I never want to hurt him, ever; he will never be in pain ever again.

The first couple of months after Sasuke saw our relatives dying… He nearly went insane, every night he woke up screaming and crying for tou-san and kaa-san to come back. Every night I let him sleep in my bed, it destroyed me to see him suffering.

Moving down I grab the left nipple with my mouth, Sasuke seems to like this every time I do it, so why not, I would do anything to see him happy.

Another gasp and a moan come from my little raven's mouth after I run my tongue over the nub, swirling my tongue around it. I get my right hand and play with his other nipple until both are stand erect. Kissing both of his erect nubs I move and give him a peck on the lips, sucking on his bottom lip again and rub the side of his hips.

"Why don't we get the last of these off, otouto?" I propose to him, as much fun as worshiping my lovers body is, we both know that we could be doing some else just as fun. "How about we move upstairs to our bedroom?"

"O-okay"

Grapping the little raven's hand I lead us to the stairs and up to our room, only getting sidetracked once, I couldn't help myself, his now red, bruised lips looked so appetizing. But after a quick murmur of _'bedroom aniki'_ I realized what I was mean to be doing, dragging my little brother to our shared bedroom so we could get into some more enjoyable activities.

Once we reached our room, Sasuke pulled us toward the already made bed (I have a little obsession with neatness, tidiness) and laid me flat against the bed. Straddling my body, Sasuke gave a triumphant smirk.

"Now, now aniki, it's not quiet fair if you're fully dressed and I'm not, now is it?"

I try not to laugh, Sasuke is trying to act dominant, he can't really pull it off though – a pout doesn't suit a seme, but an uke though…

I give a smirk back to the younger, pouting teen. "Really, otouto? What if I like seeing you underdressed, you really are quiet adorable."

"I'm not adorable! I'm a man damn it! I've got a dick don't I?" False anger laced my otouto's voice.

Too easy to lead on, to predictable. "Yeah? Maybe you should show me then, prove it to me." If Sasuke turns any redder he'll turn into his favourite vegetable.

"…Show...damn…ah…I…pervert…"

I got absolutely nothing from that sentence, apart from the fact that I'm apparently a pervert…

"Speak louder Sasuke-chan; I can't hear you when you pout like that."

Not even replying to my sentence, the now angry, little raven stalked off me and out of the room into our ensuite. Did he just… leave me here…?

Sighing, I get up to find the sulking raven. If I don't I'll be receiving the silent treatment for the rest of the night. I was only joking around…

Walking into the ensuite, I see my otouto searching through the cupboard under the sink, what is he looking for?

I take a deep breath and prepare for an apology speech.

"Sasuke…" I got no further as the said raven reached up from his spot on the floor and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I forgive you aniki. Now help me find this…" Tongue out of my otouto's mouth between his lips; he turns back to ravishing the cupboard for something unknown.

"What is it you are looking for otouto?" I cannot help him look for something that I don't know what it is.

"Lube, duh! We ran out last time, I not taking you raw, you're big, you hurt. "

He still wants to have sex? I thought he was angry with me… But I'm not one to say no if my brother wants me to fuck him. The new tube of lube is in my bedside table, I told him yesterday.

"Otouto… I told you it is in my bedside table yesterday. Remember?"

A point blank stare and a "No" was my answer.

Sighing – again, I think I'm going to get a headache with the mount that I'm sighing today – I turn back in our room followed by my otouto. Watching him walk past our bed I realize how much I really do truly love him, I'm in love with my brother… Most people would consider that wrong, immoral even; but we don't. I may not be the best of brothers, after all I did murder our parents and family and I fuck my brother, but I honestly don't see the wrong in all of that, nothing should matter as long as you love a person, it shouldn't matter if you have a girl-girl relationship, a boy-boy, girl-boy or even brother-sister, sister-sister or brother-brother relationship, all that matters is that you trust the other person with your life, you would place their life above your own, nothing else matters.

Before Sasuke could reach my bedside table, I turned around and pulled him into a rough kiss, putting all my love into that I could, I need to show Sasuke just how much I love him, and if I can't apologies with words, I'll apologize into the best way that I can: worshiping my lovers body.

Not letting my otouto, my love take control of the overpowering kiss, I ravage his mouth as much as a deem necessary, licking his lips with my tongue, he opens his mouth and I thrust into his mouth over and over again. I'm nearly out of control, there is nothing I can do, I can't loose Sasuke, I love him!

Releasing his lips that I help captive not a second ago, I move down my lover's chest, kissing and leaving a trail of saliva as I go.

Once again I attack his nipples, abusing the right nub with my tongue and teeth. Once they stood erect and proud, glistening like a diamond in a cave, I move down again attacking his stomach, swirling my tongue around and in my otouto's belly button. I can feel Sasuke's hand in my hair, his grip like and iron fist, his chest moving in and out with each shaky breath that he releases.

Looking down at my otouto's now too tight pants, I see an obvious bulge that screams 'touch me!' And I can only obey; I am but a slave to my otouto's wishes.

Placing my face against the said bulge and breath in, I hear a choked scream from above me and the hands holding my hair involuntary twitch and push my face closer, seems like my lover likes me touching him there. Yet again, I can only obey.

"What would you like me to do, otouto…?" Husky and lust, pure lust laced my voice, I look up to see my otouto, and how stunning does he look… Lips party open inhaling deep breaths, a striking blush applied on his cheeks, only a God can look as good as he does, and I'm so glad I follow him. "Well? What do you want me to do?" I ask again when he doesn't answer me the first time.

"Ah! I-i-I want- ah! You! Aniki, you, I-I want y-you!"

"What will you have me do? What do you want aniki to do to you, otouto?" He needs to tell me exactly what he wants me to do, or I'll leave him here, hard as can be. "Tell aniki what you want exactly"

"T-touch- touch me! Ah, please." Using his hands that are in my hair, he pulls my face into his crotch, repetitively, friction, that's what he is trying to do.

He asked at least, it not with words, but still asked. So I will give.

I unzip his pants ever. So. Slowly. He does nothing to hurry me up though, just waiting for the glorious time when he will finally get his reward, his release.

After I slide down his pants and he steps out of them, I start to run my hand over his navy blue boxers while he starts to thrust into my hand.

"Is this what you wanted, otouto?" I ask him. "Or something else?"

"Ahgh- ah! More! Aniki… more… please!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Aniki…-" Was that a wine? "-Suck-me. Ah!"

Really Sasuke… What you want… you get.

Removing the last article of clothing from Sasuke's body, Sasuke's erection sprang up in delight, such a pretty thing, but it looks so angry… So many ways to make it happy, one of which my otouto wants.

Placing my hands at the base of my otouto's sex, I move forward and wrap my mouth around the head of the cock and give a suck, my response was a jerk forward and a long drawn out moan from above me, as to _not_ suffocate myself a place both my hands onto my otouto's hips to hold him back. I start to move up and down on the long rod placing kisses and licking it, all the while the moaning and panting teenager was only being held up from his tight hold on my hair, legs about to collapse on him. Sucking on the head of his cock I flatten my tongue against the slit and moan myself, my otouto's pre-come tastes so good… Unfortunately I have to stop or my poor otouto would be out cold from this nights activities and I would have to resort to masturbating – not so much fun.

So I remove myself from my otouto's cock and give the head a kiss in apology.

"Aniki… Why did you stop…? I was so close…" A breathily whimper breaks out from Sasuke's lips. "Please… I've been good…"

I chuckle; Sasuke is so childish every now and then, I do forget how old he really is sometimes. "I know, otouto" I stand up and give Sasuke a peck on the lips. "But if you come now, what am I going to do? You would be too tired to do anything more." I give another peck on the lips. "Lay down on the bed, otouto." Just in case with his state of mind he forgot, I pointed to where the bed was. "Lay down." Another peck and I walk over to my bedside table to retrieve the lube and condom.

After retrieving the items I walked back over to where Sasuke is lying on the bed _stroking_ himself, my eyes are glued to such a pretty site, I may not agree with masturbating myself, but when Sasuke does it… oh God… So beautiful… Just standing there transfixed on such a site I nearly forgot my original goal!

"_Aniki! _AH! Please… I need you… Please!" Sasuke's moaning got me out of my stupor, beautiful, way too beautiful. Reaching down to give my otouto a long, breathtaking, kiss I place my hand at my otouto's entrance and push in a finger.

"AH!"

"Breath, otouto" I say to the teen trying to get away from the intruding finger.

"I don't like this part, aniki, can we please not do it?"

"I will hurt you if I don't, you said so yourself, I'm too big, I'll hurt you. Not much longer I promise."

Trying to distract my otouto I continue to kiss him to take away some of the discomfort. Not too much longer my love…

Inserting another finger into Sasuke's entrance, I start to stretch and scissor him, I needed this to not hurt my otouto at all, time to find the little bunch of nerves in here…

"Ah! Aniki! There! Again…!"

Found it… the prostate. Pleasure centre in the male body apart from their dick.

I continuously poke and prod the prostate in hope that I don't hurt him any more than I have to… I add another finger to the mix and stretch and scissor my otouto's anus even more.

"Please, aniki? Now?"

I always fear that Sasuke will leave me because of our disorderly brotherly behaviour… But when we make love I never have to fear that, I know that as long as I love him he will love me back. It may be selfish of me, but I will never let Sasuke leave me, I cannot live without him, he is my reason for living. "Yes, now otouto."

I remove my finger from his ass and grab the lube and squeeze a handful on my hand, chucking the lube bottle away I start to coat my own sex, enjoying the sensations it brings but knowing that something better is about to come.

"Ready, otouto?" I grab Sasuke's legs and place them on my shoulders and place by self at Sasuke's entrance, ready to go when the younger boy says.

"Yes, aniki, now."

I push in with one thrust; the faster the painful part is over, the better for Sasuke.

Ahh, but it does feel so good to be in my otouto again…his heat surrounding my dick, so… hot…

"You feel so good otouto… Did you know that? You make me so happy; you mean the world to me. _I love you_" I bend down and kiss Sasuke's tears away, "Don't cry, otouto"

"I love you too aniki… Just… ah, give me a minute."

Giving Sasuke a couple of minutes to get adjusted to my size, to be honest, I am quiet big, it's a lot for Sasuke to take in.

Once Sasuke gives the go ahead I pull nearly all the way out and push forward, I repeat this motion for a couple more thrusts, keeping the same pace, Sasuke's moans turning me on even more, I'm so hard. I speed up my thrusts making Sasuke's cries even louder, more erratic, only I can bring out this change in him, and only he can bring this out in me.

The same fast motions, I keep changing my angles to find Sasuke's prostate, this would make the sensations so much better for him.

One lucky thrust in a certain angle and I know that I find what I'm looking for, Sasuke gives a shout louder than before and clamps down on me making it nearly impossible to keep moving, but once I do start moving at the normal pace I reach down and give a sloppy kiss on Sasuke's lips.

I can feel my orgasm building up, I need to let my otouto come first though, I start to stroke Sasuke's dick in hopes that he'll come before I do.

"Ahh! Aniki! I'm about- ah!"

"Come, otouto"

That's all it took for Sasuke to release his seed between both our bodies and my name being screamed out. The pressure of Sasuke clamping down brought myself over the edge, with a scream of 'Sasuke' I release my seed within his cavern.

* * *

Dreams of Sasuke were the only thing on my mind that night, of how we lived to be old, balding men using our canes to hit the young children who thought it would be comical to play ding dong ditch, every single Saturday morning on our front door. A Saturday is meant to be for sleeping, but apparently the children of tomorrow don't understand that fact. How we adopted two beautiful children; both growing up to be world martial art champions, going onto owning a dojo of their own, which would inspire hundreds of people to partake in this amazing sport of self discipline and self defence. How we died in each others arms on a chilly July morning snuggled up against one another in the hope that our frail bodies would warm each other up and die together just as we lived.

But alas, life doesn't work out like that.

The End

* * *

No, that's all there is. No more. I just thought you could make up your own mind as to what tragedy awaits the Uchiha boys. Tell me what you think might have happened to them!! ( I don't like happy endings very much to tell you a thing ;P)

'Till next time.

Astrozombiee;;


End file.
